


I'll always be there to save you

by Andyfire123



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, I wrote this awhile back, Proud of this one, it was part of an old promt, still loved how it turned out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 02:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andyfire123/pseuds/Andyfire123
Summary: A simple gesture of kindness leads to a close call. Still, they always have each other to help.





	I'll always be there to save you

“These will be perfect.”

The materials were nice and they were flammable too. It would make nice fireworks for Willow.

_She’s gonna be so happy when she tries these out. It will be worth coming out here so close tonight._

It was true that night was fast approaching. He was prepared though and the camp wasn’t too far off.

it’s not like I’m gonna head out completely unprepared.

It’s been his luck since coming to this world that any new danger always seems to find him. At this point walking at night isn’t too bad.

The torch lit up as the night came. There were even some fireflies out that night.

_I should remember to come out, here again, to see if I could do some collecting later._

Though in the time he took to ponder this the torch went out and the only thing keeping him safe from Charlie was the very fleeting lights of the fireflies.

_No! Nononono. There should have been more time on this one._

As the light was dimming he raced to see if he can get to the next one. There was still a chance that this could turn out well.

As the next one dimmed there wasn’t another firefly in sight. Panic began to set in. As the dark began to close in one thing came to mind.

“Willow!”

* * *

 

He was getting late. Night had already set in and Wilson still hasn’t come back to camp.

_Where is he? He said that the errand wouldn’t take that long._

“Not even Wilson would be stupid enough to be killed by the dark, at least not again.”

No one really knew what happened with it till Wilson discovered what happens personally. Still, at this point, everyone knows to carry a torch if they stay out too late.

_Still, this is way too long. Maybe I should go out and check on him._

“I swear if he turns out to be fine there will be words.“

Truth be told she was actually kinda worried. They currently didn’t have enough for a revival so if he died…

_No, the higgsdork is fine. He probably stopped and got caught up looking at something or just set up a campfire._

She sighed and went out with her lighter.

_You better be alight Wilson._

* * *

 

She got a ways in and still no sign of any other light out there. That only served to cause her to panic more.

_No signs of a skeleton. That’s a good start at least._

“Willow!”

He sounded desperate and scared. Quickly she ran in that direction hoping that she would get there in time with her lighter.

_You stupid idiot! Please be ok Wilson._

In her haste, she wasn’t really paying attention. The adrenalin kept her moving if to try to get to her destination in time.

**Smack**

She ran right into the missing scientist as he began to fade from the firefly light. The force of the impact knocked both of them down sending her lighter to ignite nearby grass.

As the area lit up and the two began to catch their breaths she quickly flung her arms around him in relief.

_He’s here, he’s here and he’s ok. I got here on time._

Wilson turned beet red but returned the hug as soon as he noticed her shaking.

“I’m glad you found me.”

She finally let go and glared. “You idiot! If I hadn’t have come out here you would have been stuck in the dark. What was so important to take that risk? “

He sighed. “I was trying to get what I need to make you fireworks…surprise.”

Her gaze softened as she relaxed. “I’m just glad you’re ok. Though I’m surprised you hollered my name. How did you know I was coming for you?”

He grinned. “Why wouldn’t I? You’re the light in this world. I know you’ll always be there to save me.”

She took him into her arms one more time. Sure they were both red at this point but no one really cared. They just took in the moment that they both were there.

_Just don’t scare me like that again. I’ll light up any path your on if I don’t have to feel that. Because you save me too._

 


End file.
